Horsemen of War
'The Horsemen of War '(天保の大飢饉, ''Tenpounodaikikin'') is the second strongest of the Hakuri's Horsemen and one of the strongest among The Hakuri Pirates. War along with Famine, Pestilence and Death make up the Hakuri’s four horsemen. Now War plays an important part in Demetrius’s own “Final Judgment” plan. Originally War was a high decorated marine, who had went into battling pirates and others with his “Who doesn't give a hoot about rules or laws” kinda guy. However this was looked down upon by several of the highly ranking Marines, thinking that he was mentally ill. They had discharged him and through him into Impel Down level 6, but before these events happed. He had gone through several battles, injuring the common people and innocents as well. What was the fine straw was during a small rebellion of slaves at Mariejois, which began to get extremely blood and with his destructive and personality. He had caused a lot of damage and ultimately it lead to the death of a Gorosei’s child, so feeling that this man was a danger to society he was locked up in Impel Level 6. However whenever, Luffy and company had escaped, causing a riot. War himself had escaped, but however he had encounter Blackbeard whenever he was trying to recruit more members of his crew. Blackbeard had felt that War would have been a prefect member of his crew, but it had appeared that War turned him down. Through a small battle, which both them had escaped, War managed to make his way to level 1. However his was way block by members of the Execution Force, who had saved Jigoku. Jigoku feeling to have some fun before they left, Jigoku and War had fought each other during most of the chaos that was happening at Impel Down. Their own clash had come to an end, whenever some of the guards had interfered so they had put their battle on hold for the time being. After War had escaped by an unknown means from Impel down, he had come across a man on an Island that he was going to spend the night. This man happened to be the horsemen of death, after seeing that War would have been the prefect partner for him. Death had offered him to join the Hakuri’s horsemen as its first member; he accepted seeing that Death was an interesting man. With this War and the other horsemen had met up, throughout the land they have been creating chaos for the world. To the marine’s shock to see that War had escaped and was teamed up with one of the dangerous men in the world. Then shortly after the four had joined the Hakuri crew and been members ever since. War seemed to be on a level that of both Anthony and Braddock Ambrose, thus peeking Demetrius interest. Since then he had severed the crew and has earned himself an unknown bounty but it is believed to be over 500,000,000, for such crimes as. His crimes as a marine, such his pointless destruction of both private and public property. Defying his higher up and going into battle, with no plan or such thus killing many of his own men that had sworn to follow him anywhere. Then going into battle at Mariejois, without been given orders to do so. Thus creating more pointless destruction, the death of several innocents and the death of one of the Gorosei’s children. Escaping Impel down, joining the Hakuri’s horsemen and then joining the Hakuri crew. Then his crimes as a member of the crew, from help destroying Jousai down and to the death of the Priests. With this War wishes to go out, enjoying life and battle to his hearts content. Appearance During his days a marine, he was a tall and extremely muscular man. He has shorter blonde hair that was keep back in a ponytail, he went shirtless have an officer jacket over his shoulders. One his chest he had red paint, that was made after the Kumadori face paint from the kabuki theater. He had a pair of black pants, with a white sash over his waist and he had a pair of combat boots. Whenever he was put into Impel Down, he was given a new uniform. However he had kept his hair back in a ponytail, but it has grown a little longer and he had a bit of fecal hair. He had went shirtless, with a pair of pants and a black sash around his waist. Most of the time he was in seastone chains, getting several scars on his body at this time and went barefoot. Whenever he had left Imepl down and escaped, he had a new change of cloths. He had gotten muscular after eating his devil fruit and much taller, His hair grow longer again and had a clean shave. Part of his hair is now in a spiked style, with the rest back in a ponytail. He now had red paint under his eyes and black on his eyes and above his eye. In terms of clothing he had a red long sleeves tunic that came down just above his abs, on the ends of the sleeves and collar was white fur. He had a gold and red shoulder plate over his left shoulder, he wore a pair of matching arm bands. The he had a set of blue bandages over the scars he carries. Over this he has a pair of purple and black pants, over this he has a red and white tiger pelt around his waist. On this he has a thick rope around this and a set of shrine bells it, with ever step he takes making a jingling sound as he walked. Now during the post-time skip and his current appearance, he appears to be in a full form of his devil fruit. He had grown taller and more muscular with the time passing, his hair had kept the same. He now has red paint under his eyes, getting rid of the black paint. From head to toe, he wears a red chest plate with white fur trimmed around it. He has samurai shoulder plates, over his shoulders and forearm. He has a set of red arm band, with white fur around the edge and trim of said bands, with a depiction of Hachiman. On his waist he has a tiger pelt, tied off by another thick rope with bells on it. He has waist plates as well, match his shoulders and forearm plates. He has a pair of purple hakama pants, however on his right leg he has a light purple hakama over this and a gold Keshō-mawashi, with the depiction of Hachiman again over this. From there a brown shin guards that are tied off with red cords and rather an odd foot wear. He has a pair of white tabi socks, over this which seems to look more that of ninja's footwear. That is colored red and gold, on the tip of the shoe he has a Yuigesa on it and also they seem to appear on his outfit through his appearances. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Rokushiki User Category:Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Category:Hakuri Horsemen Category:Final Judgment Category:Former Marine Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User